


An Unexpected Kiss

by Heckyheck_Icravedeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because Marvel likes to bully us, Fluff with a hint of angst, It wont though, M/M, Steve Rogers is adorable, Stony - Freeform, This should totally happen in Endgame, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is Adorable, We love these babes, ahaha sad, i love them with my whole heart, im actually am proud of this??, lmao wtf is wrong with me?, that never happens omg mark this down, we'll never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyheck_Icravedeath/pseuds/Heckyheck_Icravedeath
Summary: Tony was sitting on the bed in the infirmary. The doctor had just finished bandaging up his side and left him alone to rest for a few hours because he apparently needed it. He didn't plan on sleeping though, so he settled for staring blankly at the wall.One question was in his mind and it wouldn't go away.Who was left?He hadn't really gotten a chance to see who was still alive since his wound had needed immediate attention.Tony couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. He had already lost Peter, how was he supposed to lose more people he cared about? He couldn't do it, it was just too much for him to handle.





	An Unexpected Kiss

Tony was sitting on the bed in the infirmary. The doctor had just finished bandaging up his side and left him alone to rest for a few hours because he apparently needed it. He didn't plan on sleeping though, so he settled for staring blankly at the wall. 

One question was in his mind and it wouldn't go away. _Who was left?_ He hadn't really gotten a chance to see who was still alive since his wound had needed immediate attention. 

Tony couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. He had already lost Peter, how was he supposed to lose more people he cared about? He couldn't do it, it was just too much for him to handle. 

Before he could think more about the terrible situation a small knock sounded from behind the closed door. Tony let out a small sigh before calling out, “Come in.” 

The door opened slowly, revealing _Steve Rogers_. 

Tony almost died right there and then. He looked so different. His hair was longer and slicked back. He had a beard that made him look really attractive...Tony wanted to smack himself. He shouldn't be thinking that. They hadn't spoken in two years and they weren't even _friends_ anymore. 

Steve took a step into the room and shut the door. “Um...hey.” He sounded nervous. He also looked nervous. 

“Hey…” Tony chewed on his lower lip and tried to avoid eye contact, knowing if he didn't he wouldn't be able to look away from those beautiful blue eyes. 

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked, genuine concern easily detected in his voice. 

“Like shit.” Tony answered with a humorless laugh. The air was filled with an awkward silence after that. Neither knowing what to say. 

Steve shifted from foot to foot from his spot by the door. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. It looked as though he was trying to find the right thing to say. 

After a few more minutes he finally found that thing to say. It wasn't what Tony was excepting. “I'm sorry.” Guilt was evident in his voice. “For everything.” Tony couldn't help the way his heart felt lighter with that apology. 

“It's okay.” He said barely above a whisper. 

“No, Tony, it's not okay. I fucked up. Like a lot. I hurt you so much and I'm so sorry for that.” Tony finally looked into Steve’s eyes and that's when he noticed the tears in them. 

“Steve, it's okay. I promise. I know you didn't mean for any of that to happen.” After he said that Steve practically threw himself at Tony and pulled him into a tight hug. Tony smiled a little and hugged back. He had missed these hugs oh so much. 

“If I could go back and change everything I would.” Steve whispered. 

“I know.” Tony felt tears of his own form in his eyes. This was all he had wanted for two years. Just the two of them together again. 

The hug lasted a lot longer than a normal friendly hug should. Tony was not going complaining though. It was actually giving him hope. Maybe he had a chance. Maybe the feelings were mutual. He hoped to god they were. 

When Steve pulled away, Tony frowned a tad bit. He missed the warmth already and just wanted to be held forever. He knew that wouldn't happen though so he just kept his mouth shut. 

There was one slight problem with ending the hug besides Tony missing the warmth. Their faces were close, _extremely_ close. So close that Steve’s breath was fanning across Tony’s face. It made his lips tingle. He just wanted to feel Steve’s lips on his. They looked so soft and wonderful. 

A chuckle fell from those perfect lips causing Tony to snap out of his daze. A dark blush settled on his cheeks as he averted his gaze to the floor. Steve chuckled again and cupped Tony’s face. “Look at me please.” His tone was gentle and full of...love? Tony felt his heart speed up in his chest. He hesitantly brought his gaze to Steve’s. 

Before he could get any words out Steve was speaking again. “You’re cute when you blush.” Tony’s blush darkened, but a cocky smile lay on his lips. 

“Am I?” 

“Very.” Steve inches closer causing Tony to inhale sharply. 

“Why don't you show me just how cute I am?” Tony licked his lips teasingly. 

“How do you suppose I do that?” Steve ran a thumb across Tony’s cheek. 

“Kiss me.” Tony’s voice dropped below a whisper. His heart was beating a mile a minute. 

Steve didn't need to be told twice. Before Tony could even get his thoughts together, Steve was pressing his soft lips to Tony’s. 

It was a delicate kiss. It wasn't rushed or anything, just them getting a feel for each other. It was adorable in every way and Tony was mentally freaking out. Never in a million years did he think this would happen, but he was so glad it did. He was _so_ glad those feelings were mutual. 

They both pulled away with large grins on their faces. A light pink blush found its way into Steve’s face. “Did you like that?” He asked sweetly. Tony smiled mischievously. 

“I don't really know. I think you’ll have to do it again.” That earned a laugh from Steve. He shook his head fondly. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” 

“I know, but you love me.” Tony ran his fingers along Steve’s beard. 

“That is true. I do love you.” Steve smiled softly.

“Luckily I love you too.” Tony’s fingers found their way into Steve’s blond locks. “I like the beard by the way. It makes you look hotter.” Steve snickered. 

“Oh _shut up_.” 

“Make me.” Tony grinned his usual Tony Stark grin. Steve wore a grin that matched and took this as his moment to press another kiss to Tony’s lips. 

This kiss was longer and more meaningful. It was a kiss two people shared when they were helplessly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this was cute and I love it. Stony is the best and I would die for them. lmao anyway...leave a comment and tell me what you think!!!


End file.
